Grojband Q and A
by TAWOGfan
Summary: When you ask a question, Grojband answers. Any questions will be accepted. ANY, questions, and ANY, three dares per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I've been gone for awhile, but now I'm back, and I'm doing a Grojband Q and A. Leave any question in a review, or PM me with a question and I will try to get Grojband to answer it, and I mean ANY question. Also, Grojband has agreed to do at least 3 dares for each chapter. ANY. Dares.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OK, first of all, I would like to thank those of you who ACTUALLY READ MY STORY! It wasn't much, but the second chapter will be A LOT better! Second, I will not be doing questions or dares where 1 or more characters are forced to leave the room. If you want one like that, better ask the question while the members go missing. Also, I am going to use *bleep* to censor the f-bomb, and the f-bomb alone.  
Corey: OK, guys, you remember your lines?  
Camera Man: Uhhh... we're live.  
Corey: Oh, shit! I mean,umm... Hi, this is Corey Riffen of Grojband, and we've decided that it's about time that we answer some of your questions.  
Laney: That's right, Corey. This is the first real episode, so we're only going to do half the questions, but normally, we'll answer 10 questions every episode, give or don't give 5 or 6. Also, we're going to do 3 dares every episode, again, give or don't give about 5 or 6.  
Kon: Alright, now, its time for the first question. Its from a person named Guest. It says; This question is for laney if you had to kill one of your band mates who would it be. OK, first of all, please use proper capitalization and punctuation when writing to us. Second, Laney, your answer?  
Laney: Uhhhh... Damn, I really wouldn't want to kill any of you, honestly, but if I HAD to, I guess it would have to be... Kon.  
Kon: O...K... Second question is from... wait, the next 3 questions are from this guy. OK. Zak Saturday wants to know if Kin and I can list the names of each of the Gods of Mount Rock Olympus. Your answer.  
Kin and Kon: Yes we can.  
Kon: Third question, Corey, what song is your favorite?  
Corey: Well, it really depends on how I feel, but right now, I guess Raining by Art of Dying is my favorite, but that could change within the next day or two.  
Kon: OK, moving on to question four. It's not specifically directed at any one of us, but I think we can all answer this one separately. If you were given the chance to reform alongside one of these stars (or bands) which would it be? A: Taylor Swift. B: Avril Lavigne. C: P!nk. D: One Direction. E: Paramore. Well, I,personally, would pick Paramore. Corey, your answer?  
Corey: Uhhh... Paramore, I guess. Kin.  
Kin: I would choose *boom mic bumps into Kin's face* AAAHH! What the *bleep*?!  
Boom mic man: Sorry! Sorry! I am SO Sorry!  
Kin: Corey, why'd ya have to hire a bunch of *bleep*ing amateurs?!  
Corey: Kin, calm down, and answer the question.  
Kin: Fine. I would probably pick P!nk. Laney, your turn.  
Laney: Avril Lavigne.  
Kon: OK, so, on to question number five. This is from Caney1111. How many of these Q and A truth or dare and interviews or question of whatever fanfic are these people gonna do? The answer to that is, we don't know.  
Kon: OK, now, onto the dares! Hooray!  
Kin: Yes!  
Corey: Oh no!  
Laney: *sighs, staring at corey, dreamily*  
Camera man: psst, Laney!  
Laney: Oh, what?  
Kon: We're doing the dares, now.  
Laney: Oh, well, I hope its not embarrassing.  
In her head, Laney was hoping it was something that would MAKE her admit her love for Corey, but she was certain it wouldn't be.  
Kon: Let's see here... What the heck?! This guy's getting 3 questions and 3 dares? What the heck?  
Corey: Just read them!  
Kon: Fine. Zak Saturday dares us to do 3 things. Dare number one. Corey, sneak into Trina's room and BRING ME THE THING KNOWN AS MR. MOOSEFACE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
Corey: No problem!  
Corey tiptoed into Trina's room,being sure to sneak, and grabbed Mr. Mooseface. Then he noticed Trina hoovering over him.  
Trina: What are you doing with Mr. Mooseface?  
Corey: Uhhhh... A dare?  
Trina: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
Corey: Shit!  
Corey ran as fast as he could to the address that was left at the end of the note containing the dare. He quickly knocked on the door, determined to complete the dare. Zak Saturday opened the door and Corey threw Mr. Mooseface at him.  
Corey: You never said that I couldn't get caught!  
Zak Saturday closed the door to the house, as he began to laugh maniacally at what power he held in his hands.  
Kon: OK, well, Corey's still not back, but dare two is; Laney, write an anonymous love letter to Corey. See how he reacts.  
Laney: OK.  
Laney began scribbling on a piece of paper.  
Laney: Done!  
Kon: OK  
Kin: How come I don't have a job? You never get to hear from me unless I'm answering a question or doing some dare!  
Kon: We already went over this, Kin. If you don't appear, you don't get paid!  
Kin: Oh, yeah. OK. Carry on.  
The garage door bursts open and Corey runs through and quickly slams the garage door shut.  
Corey: She's gone completely- Ooo, what's this?  
Corey picked up the note with his name on it and read it. It said; Hey, cutie, why haven't you noticed me? I'm practically shouting in your ear that I love you every single day.  
Corey: Hmmm... Laney, you wrote this, didn't you.  
Laney: How did you know:  
Laney began to blush.  
Corey: Because, nobody else I know spells noticed with a s instead of a c.  
Laney: Oh.  
Corey looked at Laney and noticed she was blushing.  
Corey: Oh, for God's sake!  
Corey grabbed Laney and kissed her.  
Laney didn't decline. In fact, she loved it. Every single bit of it.  
Corey let go of Laney.  
Corey: I've noticed you, I just never had the nerve to do anything, well, until now.  
Corey began blushing.  
Kon: Oooookaaaaayyy, dare number three is up. Kin, this one's for you and me.  
Kin: Oh boy!  
Kon: Create a Machine that GREATLY enhances human strength and use it on Corey. (Putting emphasis on the muscles)  
Kin and Kon: OK!  
Kin and Kon disappeared under a giant cloth. Then, klings, klangs, dings, dongs, and any other kind of construction noise that you can imagine was heard for about 5 minutes, and then Kin and Kon came out from under the giant cloth.  
Kin: Behold, the Supermuscularpersonotron 3000!  
Corey and Laney: Wooooah!  
Kin pushes Corey towards the machine.  
Corey: Wooah!  
Corey fell into the machine and Kin pushed a button on the panel of buttons he was staring at.  
Kin: Good Luck!  
3 minutes later...  
The doors to the Supermuscularpersonotron 3000 opened and steam poured out the bottom, and out stepped Corey, with huge pecs.  
Corey:Aaaaah!  
Corey fell onto the ground because his pecs weighed more than the rest of him.  
Kin: Aaaaaah! What the *bleep* did it do?  
Kon: Put him back in! Put him back in!  
Kin: OK, OK, just give me a second.  
Laney pushed Corey back into the Supermusculerpersonotron 3000.  
Kin pressed the button again, and a little while later, Corey came back out, unharmed.  
Laney ran over to Corey and hugged him.  
Laney: Thank God you're alright, Corey.  
Kon: Well, that's the end of this episode.  
A/N I seriously need more questions and dares. I can't update until I have them!


	3. Chapter 3

Camera man: And we're live in 5... 4... 3... 2...  
Corey: Hello everybody, and welcome to another episode of Grojband Q And A.  
Kon: Lets just cut to the chase here, question 1, Corey, toriorangeflower wants to know if you and Laney are dating now.  
Corey: Uhhhhhh... Yeah. I guess we sort of are.  
Laney: Eeeeeek!  
Laney runs over and clings on to Corey's neck.  
Kon: Anyway, question two is from Zak Saturday. Everybody has to answer this one. Out of all of the gigs you've performed, which one was your favorite? Well, mine was the one were we performed at the math contest on live TV.  
Kin: Mine was when we performed for the Cherry Grapestain movie.  
Corey: My favorite was when we performed at the Bubble Bunch concert.  
Laney: Mine was when we performed at the wedding.  
Kon: OK, question 4. JN13 wants to know where we would go if we could go any where in time. Two words. Two. Secondsago.  
Kin: The invention of the computer!  
Laney: I would go into the future and check on myself.  
Corey: I would go and see myself in the future, too.  
Kon: OK, now for question 5. Me wants to know if any of us keep a diary. I don't.  
Kin: Me me neither.  
Cory: Nope!  
Laney: Ummmmmm... Yeah.  
Kon: OK, moving on to question 6. Me also wants to know what the scariest nightmare we've ever had is. Well, these really creepy clowns with really pointy teeth were stalking me as I walked home from band practice. I got home safely, though. Kin?  
*SLAM* The door to the studio flies open.  
TAWOGfan: What is going on here?  
Corey: We're doing the show.  
TAWOGfan: No, you're supposed to do an INTERESTING talk show were you and the band answers questions and completes dares made by the fans. Emphasis on interesting.  
Corey: Well what are we supposed to do differently?  
TAWOGfan: I don't know, blow something up, throw in some romance, build some robots to fight giant aliens coming through a portal in the ocean floor, just, something that makes this story more interesting.  
Corey: Fine.  
TAWOGfan walks through the door, exiting the studio.  
Corey: Laney, come here.  
Laney walks over to were Corey is standing. Corey began kissing Laney and they both walked into a room, off screen.  
Kon: OK, Kin, I guess we'll be the only ones answering questions for now. This is for all of us. Too bad. Only me and Kin can answer, so, Guest wants to know what our favorite color is. Mine's blue.  
Kin: Red.  
Kon: OK, question eight. Guest also wants to know what our favorite famous band is. Grojband.  
Kin: I don't think we were supposed to answer with Grojband, since that's us.  
Kon: Well, that wasn't specified. Now answer the question.  
Kin: Fine. Linkin Park.  
Kon: OK, only two more questions to go, and we're on to the dares. These last two questions are from Zak Saturday. Kin, considering that she had that secret double life as Trigonomic-Trina how high do you think Trina's I.Q. is?  
Kin: Hmmm... I'd say her I.Q. is probably around 130.  
Kon: OK, last question. I've heard rumors that the... 'Killer Instrument' has been seen somewhere in Peaceville... I've read how that evil spirit destroyed Mount Rock Olympus... is it possible that the rumors are true?  
Kon: WHAT?! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! OF COURSE ITS POSSIBLE!  
TAWOGfan: Oh, no. You're not leaving until this episode is finished.  
Kon: Damn! Alright, now for the first dare.  
Corey and Laney walk out of the room they had entered and walked on screen.  
Kin: You two need to comb your hair.  
Corey: Whatever. What are we doing now?  
Kon: We're doing the first dare.  
Corey: OK, what is it?  
Kon: The first dare is from Zak Saturday. It says; I've sent a fake letter to Trina labeled "From Nick Mallory" asking her to hang out at the mall there she will find a note saying that Nick is too sick to see her today. I've left Mr. Mooseface at the park. I dare Laney to grab it and sneak it BACK into Trina's room... WITHOUT Getting caught this time... I've decided to be the good guy and improved the stuffed moose in a way that Trina will love!  
Laney: OK.  
*to the park transition*  
Laney hops out of the car and looks for the doll.  
Laney: Aha!  
Laney runs over to the doll, picks it up, and hops back into the car.  
*to the show transition*  
Laney: I got it!  
Laney runs towards Trina's room and turns on the light. There are red lasers everywhere.  
Laney: Shit!  
Screaming can be heard coming from the room through out the entire neighborhood.  
Laney walks out of the room with burn marks all over.  
Laney: Well, I did it, but I think I need to go to the hospital.  
Corey: Awww, man. But I had plans for us tonight.  
Laney began to grin.  
Laney: Well,that will have to wait.  
Corey: Kin, drive Laney to the hospital!  
Kin: But I don't have a-  
Corey: Just do it!  
Kin: OK, OK.  
Kin grabs Laney, walks into the garage, and throws her into the back of Trina's car. Kin hot wired the car, and it started up.  
Kin: OK, let's see if all those years of racing games payed off.  
Kin put the car in reverse, and slowly backed up the car.  
Kin: Yes!  
Kin then began to speed up.  
*CRASH*  
Kin: I'm OK!  
Laney: I'm not!  
2 hours later...  
Kin walks in the door to the studio.  
Kin: I'm back!  
Kon: OK!Now we can do dare number two! Dare number two is also from Zak Saturday. It says: Kin, Kon, Fix the machine. I have a friend who is interested in the Supermuscularpersonotron 3000. If you can get it to work properly, I think I can get you another gig! How do you guys feel about a concert at a Mad Science joint?  
Kin and Kon: ALRIGHT!  
Kin begins to make blueprints, and then Kon starts doing things to the inside of the Supermuscularpersonotron 3000.  
1 hour later...  
Kin and Kon: Done!  
They take Trina's car, which has a gigantic dent in the front of it from the tree that Kin ran into, to the park, were the met Zak Saturday.  
Kin: We've got the machine right here.  
Kin walks over to the trunk and pulls out the gigantic machine.  
Zak Saturday: How did you even fit that in the trunk?  
Kin: I don't know, but here it is.  
Zak Saturday: Thanks!  
Kin: No problem!  
Kin got back into the car, and drove back to the studio.  
Once everybody but Laney was back in the studio, Kon decided it was time for the final dare of the episode.  
Kon: OK, this last dare is from Guest. Corey, you have to wear a pink, frilly dress for the rest of the episode.  
Corey: Damn it! At least its almost over.  
Corey walks into the room were him and Laney had went before, and walks out, wearing a pink frilly dress.  
Kin and Kon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Corey: Just end the episode already!  
Kon: Fine. Well, that's all we have for this episode. Don't forget to send TAWOGfan a question to ask us or a dare to dare us. We seriously need more. The more questions and dares we get, the faster we can make a new episode! Bye! OK EVERYBODY, GO AND HIDE SOMEWHERE SAFE! KILLER INSTRUMENT IS ON THE LOOSE!  
A/N I NEED MORE QUESTIONS AND DARES! If I get more questions and dares, I can update sooner. Don't be afraid to leave a question or dare. No matter what it is. Also, if you have a question or dare that you don't want Laney to know about, the next chapter is your chance!


	4. Chapter 4

Corey: Hello, and welcome to another episode of Grojband Q And A. Laney could not be here for this episode, because she is still in the hospital because of the burns she got last episode.  
Kon: Yeah, so let's get questioning! Question 1. SHIPPERandGAMER asks; Why is Trina such a bitch?  
Corey: I really don't know.  
Kon: OK, question-  
TAWOGfan bursts into the studio.  
TAWOGfan: Wait!  
Kon: What?  
TAWOGfan: Shit's happening right now, so you guys have to leave. This show is on an official hiatus.  
Corey: How long are we gonna be on hiatus?  
TAWOGfan: I don't know, but it's going to be for a while. We might be able to start back up after life stops throwing bricks at me.  
*clonk* A brick hits Kon in the head and knocks him out.  
TAWOGfan looks at the sky and gives it the finger.  
TAWOGfan: You missed, life! You *bleep*ing missed!  
He begins laughing at the sky.  
*clonk* TAWOGfan falls to the ground, unconscious.  
A/N OK, short chapter, but, I wanted to let everybody know that I wont be updating for a while. Two reasons. My friends are going through some shit, so, I have to be there to help, and, school is getting to me, and I don't have time to write. I wish this didn't have to happen, but, it does.


End file.
